Old Man Zoro
by TFL's FallingRock Studios
Summary: Roronoa Zoro just wanted to spend his days on his own in peace, not training Nami's daughter everyday to defend herself. But it's just apart of the life of Old Man Zoro. *Future Fic, Zoro centric, OC Nami Daughter, Re-Uploaded from The Flying Lion*


Roronoa Zoro wasn't sure what bothered him more, the fact that he was once again unable to sleep last night or that his eager student managed to bruise him even more "training". Of course Zoro felt more like a punching bag than a practice partner and couldn't even fathom where his student's power came from. She was only sixteen for crying out loud! But then again he was also somewhat inhumanly powerful, and not to mention her parents.

Shaking in his bed Zoro rolled over pulling the thick blanket he had of a tiger over his shoulder in an attempt to gain some more shut eye. However it wasn't long till he heard the sound of his oh so eager student yelling out from the window.

"Hey Uncle Zoro! C'mon I'm ready for today's lesson already!"

Zoro frowned rubbing his temples. So much for his needed rest. The one eyed man removed his blanket and stood straight before performing several meditative stretches. Still wearing his signature green pants from the previous day he grabbed a random muscle shirt and put it on before leaping through his window not bothering with the door and landing on the beach outside his house.

"Alright, alright Yumi. We're gonna continue with you training for today, you didn't eat breakfast right?"

"Right! Well... actually I did grab some meat, but training with you is a piece of cake Uncle!" Yumi said excitedly.

Zoro still couldn't get over how uncanny she resembled her mother Nami. She had the same orange hair, though a bit darker in color he noticed and much longer already tying it in a ponytail, her skin also matches near exactly and her eyes were also the same color. Even the way she dressed in a short shirt and form fitting pants was rather similar.

Of course Yumi's personality was a real wildcard. Zoro still wasn't sure where her strength came from, her father, a great fighter, or her mother, a woman you never wanted to scorn. Of course both were equally powerful but their daughter produced was something the swordsman could never figure out at all.

Beginning with the basics Zoro sparred barehanded against Yumi who was ready as a lemur to begin. Quickly catching the swordsman off guard she threw several quick punches at Zoro while spinning her slender body around throwing round house kicks as if they were easy before continuing to let an onslaught of jabs make their way at Zoro's head. Though the teacher expertly blocked he still kept his guard up against her.

_Damn. Her punches really improved, she's not trying to hit me in the same place twice._

Yumi was smirking as she then jumped off of the ground to perform a spinning kick straight to Zoro's head. But the swordsman, despite being blind in his left eye, quickly blocked and grabbed Yumi's leg mid air. The young girl gasped as Zoro then proceeded to toss her around several feet away and into the sand. Zoro dusted his hands simply strolling over to where Yumi's upper half stuck in the sand while her lower half and legs dangled up above.

"That was a nice surprise. But don't forget, I've still got one good eye Yumi." Zoro pointed at his useable eye even though the girl couldn't see under the sand. She yelled from beneath the ground while using her legs to pull herself out.

Zoro sighed rubbing the back of his neck before using one hand to pull her out and drag her back onto the surface where Yumi then began to spit out the dirt and sand from her mouth.

"Zoro you got sand in my hair! You know how hard that is to clean out?" Yumi yelled back using her hands to pat out any excess dirt. Zoro sighed again grabbing her by her feet again and hanging her upside down before walking over towards the water.

Before the young girl could protest Zoro dipped the top of her head into the ocean before lifting back up and then repeating the process several times before holding her up.

"Well did you get it all out?"

"Are you crazy Uncle!? I almost ate sea water!"

"You're welcome, niece." Zoro dropped her down onto the ground walking back to the center of the beach. Yumi stood back up following her teacher while squeezing the sea water out of her orange locks and pulling out her pony tail.

Yumi followed behind her teacher pouting with her arms crossed. There was still sea water pouring from her hair and her clothes were somewhat wet too but not badly. Zoro though knew she'd be like this the whole day and so pulled off his bandana from his arm and tossed it to her which she caught.

"If you're gonna be mad about your hair then dry it out. We'll continue after breakfast."

Zoro left as Yumi smiled happy now. She quickly used the small bandana to ry out her hair before following her teacher back to his shack.

* * *

**Lion: Just a lighter fic I've wanted to do ever since I did the fan art featuring "Old" Roronoa Zoro and Nami's daughter/Zoro's apprentice Yumi. They're light but eventually I do want to feature Old Zoro and Yumi with the Straw Hats of the present story in a time travel sort of epic but for now it's lighter stories. If you didn't know this idea was somewhat inspired by the idea of a Wolverine comic featuring the title character called "Old Man Logan" where Wolverine was finally aging and it took place in the future after the X-Men have grown and disbanded, here though Old Man Zoro's days as a pirate are already over and now he's passing his skills to a new generation.**


End file.
